


subtleties involving consent

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	subtleties involving consent

The fingers stroked behind his balls - tantalizing the tender skin that Arthur had never thought about, never known existed until this very moment - and he hissed.

He felt the muscles of his arms flex against and iron grip and he damned himself for delving so far into dreams and never caring much about the physical world. If he had cared, then perhaps Eames would not be leaning down on him now, using his superior strength, though _certainly not_ brains, to hold Arthur down on horrible chairs that they normally delved into dreams upon - and Arthur would never be able to lie in one of these chairs again without this about...about _this_...

And his thoughts shattered and fled to the distant and deep reaches of his mind as Eames slipped his nimble fingers between Arthur's balls. Arthur gasped, high and thready, and his eyes sagged closed with the sweep of sensation that flooded him. Eames had not touched his cock - not yet, and Arthur was grateful.

The very idea of Eames, with his dirty, poxy fingers upon Arthur's cock churned his stomach. But the shocks of sensation that ran through Arthur denied his own hatred of the man, sending his waist twisting and his legs parting not in rebellion, but sheer lust and desire for more, only more.

Arthur could believe, in this very moment, as he thrust up against a thin, rough hand that finally touched and wrapped around his cock, that this was only a dream, and that Eames and his _damned hand_ would be gone once Arthur woke up, half-forgotten.

But his orgasm shattered through him as if gravity had fallen way, and a gasp dragged from him, and Arthur remembered that some dreams were more important than reality.


End file.
